


Love then Break

by sekaipup



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: A bit smut, M/M, Mpreg, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Playboy but soft Jongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:39:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sekaipup/pseuds/sekaipup
Summary: Sehun is carrying his playboy ex-boyfriend's baby. He wasn't worried whether he tell Jongin or just keep the baby in secret. In his case, he worries more what position they made?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Hearts, Sekai! ❤️

Sehun spotted the floor of his living room and a bittersweet smiles escape to his lips.

Sehun laid down on the ground, eyes fix on his phone along with the music he listened in earpods. Sehun didn't flinch when a new bath, smelly fresh Jongin crawl to go over top of him, hands supporting his body weight. He haste to glance at his boyfriend and back to the phone.

Jongin snatch his attention again by grabbing the phone. "I need a motivation for my dieting," He told Sehun, then, a vicious smirk painted to his lips.

Sehun rolls his eyes. Jongin begun to do the push-up. Whenever his weight come down, Jongin lips landed directly at Sehun's lips which his motivation in Jongin's language.

Jongin enjoying himself by the push-up and having a nonstop kiss from his beloved boyfriend. Suddenly, Sehun took off the earpods and slide it out of reach. He envelope his arms around Jongin's neck.

"You're a hot beast." Sehun muttered under his breath and glared before pulling Jongin to kiss him hard. What diet, then. He only knows sex with Sehun.

Sehun bit his lips when tears threatening to fall. He remember that scene clearly. He remember how needy they were for each other. Sehun could also tell that Jongin asked for round two in that floor. Fucking memories.

His eyes wanders and stop at the sofa.

Jongin wearing a beanie with his fitted nike black shirt. Legs spread as he was gaming in his phone when Sehun film him in his video camera.

"Jonginie~" Sehun hollered as he focus the camera to him.

Jongin bore a bruin smiles as he looks up at the camera. Jongin eyed the lens knowing Sehun was rejoice filming him. God, he will always sacrifice his battle games in exchange to see Sehun's heartwarming smiles.

He waves, "My baby," said Jongin while pointing Sehun twice behind the camera. "Love you." He voice out in sweetest way possible.

At the sight of Sehun flushed intense red, Jongin's sweet down there awaken.

At the sight of Jongin already half-hard thing between his legs, Sehun put the camera aside at the table. He makes sure they will able to see in the video.

Sehun sat at Jongin's lap. He starts to sexy lap dance him to tease Jongin more. He let his fingers runs to Jongin's torso, seductively. He feels something really hard poking his butt. Jongin's beast really came out in millisecond.

Jongin love gaze turn into lust, a hungry man that close to orgasm. Smirking, Sehun get off, but his lover was quick to latch an arm around his waist to pulled him upclose.

In instant, Jongin shift their position. "Have some respect and take a full responsibility to my animal." He glowers before crashing his lips to Sehun in the most brutal yet luscious way.

Fuck, fuck! Sehun hissed at his thoughts. How could the memories so vivid? He remembers all the the thing they done.

In kitchen, where they did food experimenting with hands brushing, stealing kiss, playing the ingredients and end up burning the food. And they just going to laugh their asses off.

Not to tell the garage, they supposed to clean their cars. What Jongin would do? Pulling Sehun onto kisses, soaking him wet, and going to the backseat to do nasty task. Oh how Jongin was good at that and Sehun was the great follower.

Says the bathroom. Cuddles while showering. Bathtub rough sex.

What about the bedroom? They become a best night performer. No one was backing down until their body worn out. How many times they made love everyday? Uncountable. Jongin was beast in bed, Sehun was competitive. Imagine how far they go in a night sex.

Who's top or bottom? Depends who would win in rock paper scissor which obviously luck was in Jongin's side.

They were very happy like it was always rainbows and unicorns. The way Jongin made Sehun love was way like no other. Jongin made sure that _no_ love after Sehun. Both of them leave a happy memories to every corner of his home.

Sehun now wish he has a strong heart to burn his cute small house. Has the heart to throw stuffs they once used together. Sehun tried very hard to erase Jongin's trace in his house, in _his_ heart.

Good memories only good when it happened, but will wreck you so much when it was all done. It'll take time to Sehun to forget the memories that crashing him now.

Sehun collapse on the side of the sofa. Hugging his knees, he buried his head between his legs as he no longer control the tears to fall. He's been crying for how many days. He's hurt. He loves Jongin more than enough.

Those five months they were together was really the best moments in his life not until Jongin decides to cheat on him because he was never enough. Of course, old habit die hard isn't? Jongin was the ultimate playboy. Maybe he get tired of Sehun.

Sehun such a fool believe Jongin really loved him.

He wipes his tears away when he hears the doorbell. Slowly before the dizziness took over him, Sehun pushed his feet to the door to open.

"Surprise!" He chimes and jump to Sehun with a goofy grin.

Sehun push Chanyeol and narrowed his eyes to him. "You smells bad!"

Chanyeol gaped and point a finger to him. "How dare you insult Peony and Blush Suede Cologne?! You're hurting my feelings when I crossed half of the world to see you again! How dare you!" He over reacting like how Sehun used to. "Are you okay? Your eyes are red and puffy! Who made you cry?" Now, he seems angry.

Chanyeol was not the person who easily gets angry, but hurt Sehun and you'll see the worst side he has. And Sehun loves him for that. They are bestfriend. Chanyeol is protective to Sehun. They were together in almost everything, but Chanyeol needs to study overseas leaving Sehun alone.

He latch onto Chanyeol's arm. "Hey, hey! Sehun?" Chanyeol snakes an arm around him. "Sehun!" He heard him shouts before losing consciousness to Chanyeol's body.

  
Sehun been sleeping for a whole day. Chanyeol was ready to bang everyone's head in the hospital because of their noise. He never took nap since he landed. His head was spinning already.

He is about to stand up when Sehun open his eyes. "Sehun? Sehun?"

"Chanyeol," His tone was low. "What happened?"

Chanyeol drastically stand up, hands over his hips. "What happened?! Are you kidding me?! You were sleeping the whole day and worse the doctor told me you're pregnant! What the fuck? Who did you surrender your sweet ass?! My poor bestfriend got molest! Who the bastard?"

Sehun gasped at him in horror. Why Chanyeol is kidding him? "Stop it! Oh my god, me? Pregnant? The fuck?"

"Sssh! Your soon baby will hear you! Don't cussed!" Chanyeol spat. And Sehun ready to hit him. He sat to the hospital bed carelessly. "But what the hell, Sehun? Who's the father?"

"I'm not pregnant! Who told you I am?!"

"My foot. Duh? Of course the Doctor!"

Sehun wheeze. He is bearing that asshole ex-boyfriend's baby? Why now? Why when they already broke up? Memories already crashing him apart and now Jongin left a souvenir? Something that Sehun will remind him forever? He will never forget Jongin if they having a baby!

An arms draped around his shoulder. "It's okay, Sehunie. It'll be okay." Chanyeol whispers. Sehun cried loudly. "Don't hate the baby. According to my Professor way back in Psychology, even the baby inside a womb could feel the love or hate of the parents."

Jongin and Sehun just broke up two weeks ago. Sehun happened been carrying a baby a month now without them knowing. And even if they did, for sure Jongin would not care. Sehun decides not to tell him about their baby. He'll keep him by himself.

He just worried though. What position they did when the baby made? Oh my god. If they did a bad angle, his baby will look ugly. Sehun would blame entirely to Jongin if the baby don't turn cute and fluffy. They only have good position in bed. Baby must be made in bed.

Sehun is going to go crazy! He must look like Sehun or else he will not stand looking his baby without feeling a pang on his chest if he take after Jongin.

"Why baby adopt your bubble tea thing? Oh god, I'm scared having my own now!" Chanyeol complaint.

Sehun knows he was just kidding, but since he's pregnant and hormonal. Sehun bawled and smack Chanyeol.

"Hey, I'm sorry! I was just joking! Big baby, stop hitting me! I'll buy you a lot of bubble tea and let you do whatever you please."

Sehun smiles making several people stops and stares at him. Chanyeol weirder out. One moment Sehun ready to rip his head off, later on, Sehun smiling widely. Chanyeol sighs.

"Sehun?"

They both spun around to whoever calling Sehun.

"Oh," Sehun uttered and hearts hammer as he scan everyone's face in Baekhyun's table. He sighs in relief when he didn't found Jongin.

Junmyeon sprint to his chair to hugs Sehun. Same as Baekhyun, Jongdae and Yixing. Sehun fight his tears infront of Jongin's family! Junmyeon and Jongdae are Jongin's cousin and Baekhyun and Yixing are the cousin's boyfriend. He got close to all of them. They are so nice to him and even babied him.

"You know what, we missed you!" Baekhyun yelps.

"Why didn't you contact us after you and my cad cousin broke up?!" Suho butt in. He was warm. Sehun could definitely run to him if he just not Jongin's cousin.

Jongdae pats his shoulder. "Fine you two broke up, but our friendship not! Don't neglect us, Hun!"

Yixing smiles, showing his dimples. Sehun wanna poke those. "You're glowing! Is that how break up made you? You look healthy and fresh."

Sehun froze. He wants to be out of the room all of the sudden. He don't want them to know about the baby.

Fortunately, Chanyeol shove them lightly. He stand besides Sehun and placed an arm around his waist.

"Sorry to interrupt, guys! I'm Chanyeol by the way. But I need to take this big baby because you know, he'll hit me again if I didn't get him bubble tea." He blunt. The four of them turn their head to Chanyeol. Sehun hung his head low.

Junmyeon was the first one who recover. "Oh, boyfriend?"

"Boy friend." Chanyeol singsong. Sehun wants to be eaten right now.

Baekhyun clung to Sehun. "You'll go to Junmyeon's birthday party tomorrow and go shove to Jongin's face what he lost. And we'll never take no as an answer!"

"You can bring him." Said Jongdae.

Chanyeol chuckles. "See you there, then." He starts to tag Sehun along the counter when Junmyeon called him again.

"We already accept that you two were not meant for each other. You're precious, Sehun. Jongin was an asshole to let you go. But still, we still think of you as a family. Please don't forget to contact us."

Sehun just give a smile and rest his chin to Chanyeol. He wanted to burst his tears to him. He's hurt. He still having the pain. Jongin and him just broke up two weeks ago, but Jongin's family already accept that they can't be together anymore.

Chanyeol pulls him closer. "I'm here. I won't leave."

Sehun nods because he already knows. Sehun thinks he can't keep being miserable.

"Are you gonna tell him?"

If earlier he reconsider telling Jongin about the baby, now he doesn't want to. They already move on from life. Sehun must do the same.

"Cheater don't deserve to know that they're having baby."

  
Sehun's already regret dropping a feet on Kim's residence again. He can't think he can do this. He's not ready to see Jongin yet. No, he'll might cry. He was about to back out when Chanyeol haul him.

Baekhyun jogs to them. Topless and wet. "Come inside!" He shrieks, pushing them to come inside.

"Don't push my big baby!" Chanyeol glared. He takes Sehun's elbow when they lead in. What kind of party Junmyeon threw?! Why they're many people? Loud music and such a beer pool party. And there was Sehun and Chanyeol who's wearing a sweatshirt and jeans. "Careful," He murmured.

"Sweet, you're such a boyfriend. I ever wonder why I didn't fall for you?" Sehun chuckles, taking a step. His eyes roam around wishing he wouldn't see Jongin.

Chanyeol snorts. "Because you don't have a taste." He rolls his eyes. "Don't even think about it. We're just bound to be like this, okay? We're happy just like this,"

Sehun shrugs.

"Yo, lovebirds! Join us!" Jongdae invites them, before pulling Baekhyun in his side.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Jongin unanticipated show up. He's scowling at Sehun. He still fully clothes. A white shirt and a tight jeans. A miracle not having someone in his arms now.

All of them couldn't believe Jongin. Sehun badly wants to run away, but he stays firm. He didn't show any emotion. Jongin cheats, but have the audicity to act like he been the one who got cheat.

"Why can't he be here? This is Junmyeon's party and he invited him." Jongdae defend. "We get it, you two broke up. But not ours, okay? Quit being asshole."

"Can you all stop saying you two broke up! Why you two broke up! I'm so close of clawing people's neck!"

Sehun's lips flattened when Jongin's walk out. His heart squeezing in pain. Jongdae said his sorry to Sehun. Sorry won't mend pain. He ain't feel light about it.

When they all gathered together in the table. Both Sehun and Chanyeol greeted Junmyeon. All of them are telling a funny story based on experienced. Sehun can't bring himself to laugh without forcing it with their jokes.

Jongin's parents even hugged him when they spot him and talk to him. Asking how was he. If he was okay. Suggesting him to told them if he wants them to disown Jongin as a joke.

Maybe this is one of the reason why he will never move on. Jongin's parents are warm and nice. They welcome him in the family. Jongin made him meet not only his parents, but the entire clan of Kim's family. Jongin should not have done that if he knew he eventually cheat.

As much as Sehun hates to admit it, he actually looking for Jongin around. He don't know why he still longing for that jerk. Must be the baby doing.

"I'll just get a drink," He told Chanyeol.

"Ah, just stay here. Gonna get you one."

"No,"

"Yes,"

"Chan. Yeol."

"Se. Hun. Big. Baby."

Eight pairs of eyes amused watching them. "Cute," Yixing remarks.

Sehun actually reach out to pinch Yixing's cheeks. He let go right away because of embarrassment. He stood up hastely and walk to the buffet. Sehun hears Chanyeol exclaims to just get a juice and not any liquor.

If he wasn't pregnant, he'll surely in hell he gonna be wasted tonight.

Sehun gets a plate and fork. He's craving for carrots! A lot of carrots! Why the baby wants carrots when Sehun hated carrots the most. Why his baby torturing him too? The baby made him vomit three times in the midnight too!

Sehun sighs and picks all the carrots in dish. He grab a juice, too. Spinning his foot, he almost drop everything he was holding when his eyes landed to Jongin that four step away to him.

Jongin eyed him. Sharp. "When did you become a feminine princess? Seriously juice? Why, he don't want you getting alcohol? Poor you being under to him."

Sehun rolls his eyes. "There's a knife here and I don't mind stabbing it to you."

Jongin smirks. "Oh, my feisty princess is back." Sehun nostrils flares. How dare he call him his?! "You're eating carrots now?!" Jongin eyes bulging. "You said you don't like that!"

Sehun was a little taken back. He never thought Jongin listening to him that day.

"People taste changed. Just like how you said you loved me, but gone for a month and back with a bomb. Yeah?" Sehun walks pass him.

He was tired dealing with the heartaches and Jongin. Atleast he's going to have a baby. That made him happy.

When he's back to the table. They're playing. He proceed to eat without minding them. Sehun glared at the carrots before eating them.

Baekhyun and Jongdae back to the pool. Junmyeon and Yixing went to dance. Chanyeol went out for bathroom rest.

Someone's sat across to their table. "So, you're Oh Sehun." He spat in disgust. Sehun ark an eyebrow. He hates his guts. "I'm Taemin."

Sehun sip his juice. He didn't talk. What for?

"Rude," Taemin hissed. Sehun bore his eyes to him. He really really hates his guts and wants to spill his juice to Taemin's annoying face. "I'm Jongin's bestfriend."

That caught him a little interest. He never met him and Jongin never mention him. Just like Jongin never met Chanyeol when they were dating.

"Everyone in Kim's clan talks about you. They never paid interest before outside the clan, but they seems fond to you. What so great about you?" Taemin scowling. Sehun wanted to laughs. So he was one of those best friend who falls for their friend.

What so great about Sehun? He wasn't great because if he was, Jongin will never cheat.

"If there's someone knows almost everything about Jongin. It is me. We were together since grade school. We were together in times of good and bad. I was there when he laughs about little things. When he cried that he don't want to let anyone knows. I was there for him in almost everything."

Is this his way to get in Sehun's skin? Other way of saying Sehun knows nothing about Jongin? He may not know everything, but atleast he made a happy memories with him within five months.

Sehun finally spoke. "Sure, have fun knowing everything about him. I may know a little, but atleast I experienced how beast he was in bed that you'll never." He grins that made him Taemin frown. He hits the bull's eyes.

"Who says he never know that experienced?" Jongin butt in, went to Taemin. "He was the first you know." He smirks viciously.

Jongin might be good liar, but Taemin wasn't. It clearly shows in his face. Nonetheless, Sehun feel his heart breaks. Jongin defend his bestfriend when he actually carrying his baby! How could he this cruel?

Sehun wanted to scream Chanyeol's name and go home. But Chanyeol shows up, giving him a peck of kiss in cheek. He never missed the way Jongin look away and frowned deepen and _hurt_.

Chanyeol turn to Taemin and Jongin. "Talk to him one more time, I'm going to send you all straight to hell." He barks. He hold Sehun to rose in his feet and they both walks towards the others.

It was 10:45 pm and they still partying. Sehun should be home and laid down and sleep. But he wants something else he can't point out.

They all roar in delight at Chanyeol and Baekhyun's joke. All of them are tipsy except Sehun. They stop when drunk Jongin went to their place again and grab Sehun's nape and fucking crash their lips together.

Sehun stunned. His eyes almost popped out in their socket. Jongin trying to open Sehun's mouth between his kisses.

He pushed Jongin and wipes his lips at the back of his hand. "Go rot to the hell!" Sehun yelps.

Jongin was drunk to even know what he was doing. He sink in besides Sehun. And rest his head to his shoulder. Sehun yearn to fight not to hug him. He feels his heart racing in the marathon.

"Fuck off," He sput, poking Jongin's temple. He electrified in just simple touch. How could he have a huge impact in Sehun?!

Jongin didn't move. Sehun took a deep sighs. This asshole already sleeping! Chanyeol, Baekhyun, and Junmyeon was out of sight. Where are they? Sehun kicks Jongdae.

"Get your cousin!"

Jongdae pointing somewhere not stable. Then, he shrieks and fall his head in the table. Sehun facepalm. He aim for Taemin, but failed.

He have no choice. Sehun trembles when he placed his hand to Jongin's waist. "Jongin.." He muttered. "I'll send you in the guest room."

"Hmm," Jongin moan.

Sehun tried not to out of balance. Jongin is heavy. Luckily, Jongin don't sways as they walks. He catch the guest room because Sehun once been there and Junmyeon literally tour him around.

Sehun put Jongin in the matress. He involuntary touch his stomach as he staring at Jongin sleeping peacefully. He resembles a sleeping baby. Sehun fought not to laid down besides him and wrapped his arm to Jongin's body. He missed him and maybe the baby looking for him too.

Sehun freak out at behold Jongin's tears in the corner of his eyes. As he opened his eyes, tears fall fast. Sehun don't think Jongin red eyes was because of alcohol.

"Where did it go wrong, Sehun?" Jongin brokes a sobs. Sehun chokes on his own.

Holding his tears back, Sehun asked. "What?"

Jongin sit, reach the left of Sehun's hand. He brush his thumb in Sehun's back hand. Sehun don't have the courage to tap Jongin's away. "What did I do wrong? Why we broke up?"

Sehun cried as much as Jongin's. He never thought Jongin would asked him that. He was the one who cheat! Sehun broke up with him because of that. Jongin agrees on the break up. Why he asked him why they broke up?

"I work hard to be notice by you. I wooed you first to be deserving of your love before we became boyfriends. I did everything right on your terms.. but I still lost you."

Jongin envelope his arms tight to Sehun's body. Sehun afraid if Jongin somehow feel the baby inside him. No! Jongin must not know about the baby.

He sobs more. "I love you. So much. Please come back to me, Sehun." Drunk Jongin plead. "Come back to me. I can't stand watching you with someone else. Please please come back."

That's snapped Sehun. He harshly push Jongin. He wipes his own tears. How can he says he love him when he cheats on him?! "What are you doing?!" He yelps. "You're drunk! Talk to me when you're sober."

Jongin hung his head low. Pain crossing his face. "Can.. can you stay for awhile? Can.. I hug you one more time?"

Why Jongin torturing him like this? "Sleep,"

Sehun ready to storm out.

"Please.. this maybe the last time I'll see you," Jongin beg. Never in his life he imagine that Jongin will cry and beg over someone. And that someone is him.

Sehun gave up. He sank besides him. Jongin puffy eyes welcome him. "One last time," He said softly.

Jongin nods. Their hearts tightening. Jongin moves a little to give Sehun's space.

Silence overcome them. They just lying down. Staring at the ceiling until Jongin decides to speak.

"Can.. I touch you?" He asked in a low voice. Sehun gave a hesitant nod. He pulls Sehun closer and embrace him wholeheartedly.

Sehun debates to pillow Jongin's warm body. He did anyways. Jongin pulls onto strong hugs that Sehun might broke a bones. He feels Jongin's heartbeat and it was like music to Sehun's ears.

He pretend to sleep to avoid talking to Jongin. It was not right to felt safe around Jongin's arms like usual, but he always seems belong to this arms. Sehun will always belong to Jongin.

They might be still happy now if it was not just happened.

Sehun almost open his eyes when Jongin kissed his temple and hears another sob from him. It was very painful to bear.

Sehun listen to him, refusing to hold Jongin's tight. His heart breaks for him along with his stomach aching.

 

  
Sehun sneak out to Chanyeol. He wander to the garden nearby. He need to breath from everything.

Sehun munch a fresh carrots with disgust honestly. He really hates carrots!

He glance at his side. There's a small guy with round eyes. Somewhat squishy. Chanyeol probably crash the small guy between his arms if he is Chanyeol's boyfriend. He grin at the thoughts Chanyeol having a boyfriend.

The small guy perks up to him. Sehun don't know if it was just him or the guy really familiar. Have he seen him before?

He continued munching his carrots. Thus, the small guy strive towards him.

He shot him a smiles. Sehun did the same. "You're Sehun?"

"Ah, yeah?"

"It's great to finally meet you! I'm Kyungsoo. Jongin talks about you a lot!"

Sehun's stomach twitch upon mentioning Jongin. He can't go an hour without reminding about him.

Sehun force a smile. "Says what?"

"Inlove language. Like I love love him, Kyung Boss! Sehun cooks for me and it was delicious! Sehun is the only human I ever find beautiful without trying hard. He's sexy, Kyung boss! My baby sing to me because he was bored. Sehun bought me in his parent's home. Sehun has sweet lips, Kyung boss! I'm so lucky he is my boyfriend! Blah blah blah like that."

Sehun gasped at him. Kyungsoo's face turn sour.

"But one day, he walks in the café like the world destroyed right at his own eyes. He looks like his soul took away from him. I never, as in never saw Jongin cried for someone. He says you broke up with him. He don't know why, but he agrees because of his pride."

Sehun glared at him. "Wow. He makes me look bad when he's the one who cheat on me!" He screams, glaring hard.

Kyungsoo frown. "He cheat on you? Are you kidding me? How come?"

"Are you for real? Do you want me to elaborate how he cheat on me?!" Sehun shrieks. This maddening him. "Fine! More than a month ago he suddenly becomes busy. Whenever I was asking him to go out, he did excuses. And then, he calls me one time. Asking me to go to their house. He sounds sick, but when I reach there. What did I see? Him naked with other man! Maybe that's why he call me to shows me he has other man! The next day I broke up with him. Happy? Go laugh how pathetic I am!"

Kyungsoo snap a finger on him. "You think him that low? Yes, he was a playboy before you. But he didn't give you excuses! Oh my god. Can't you take a hint? Jongin still living with his family, right? Jongin's money still his parent's money. So he went to me asking for work. He took two work a day to buy you a ring from his own sweat. And wait," Kyungsoo took a long breath.

Sehun can't believe what he heard from him. Jongin buys a ring? Jongin? But what about the guy he saw?

"Did Jongin calls you in midnight? If yes, he really sick! He was burning in fever and he wants to see you to make him feel better. I took him to their house, but we did nothing! Both of us tired from work and excuse me, I was fully clothes that day!"

Sehun chanted, "What I have done?!" That was why Jongin asked where did it go wrong!

"I'll take you to him. You both dumb!"

Sehun either played with his hands or caress his stomach nervously. He hurts Jongin. He hurts him in the wrong assumption. He blames Jongin for the things the didn't do.

Jongin's mother opened the door. She startled to see Sehun. "Son," She calls, smiling motherly to him. She gave him a quick hug. "Come in."

Sehun clear his throat. "Where.. is Jongin, Mrs. Kim?" He asked politely. He used to call Jongin's mom, mommy. Kyungsoo kept silent.

"Mommy, Sehun." She demand. Her face turn soft and worried. "He was locking himself in his room three days in a row. I'm worried of what's happening to him. He don't want to talk to anyone. He's shutting us, too."

Sehun felt bad. It was his fault. He shouldn't conclude quick that day.

"Sehun can talk to him, Mrs. Kim." Kyungsoo intervere.

Sehun went upstair. He head straight to Jongin's room. He knocked, but Jongin didn't open the door.

He knocked again loudly.

"Mom, I told you leave me alone!" Jongin groans inside the room.

Sehun purse his lips. "I swear if you didn't open this damn door right now, you'll regret it!" Sehun exclaims.

Not even a minute, the door swung open. Jongin lips parted when he sees Sehun. He rub his eyes to make sure it was not deceiving him.

Sehun cries and jump to Jongin. His legs hooked to Jongin's leg and hands to his neck. "Jongin! I'm sorry!" He yelps loudly. "I didn't know! I'm sorry! I thought you cheat on me. I'm sorry!"

Jongin let go. "What? When did I cheat on you?!" His face horrified. "Why would I cheat on you if I love you?! Aren't you the one who has new guy? You broke up with me because of the guy you bought in the party right?!"

Sehun hits him. "He's my bestfriend!"

"Fuck," Jongin cursed. "I feel shit for days knowing you have someone new. That he was the reason why we broke up!"

Sehun smashed his lips to Jongin's. Gripping to Jongin's hair, Sehun deepen the kiss. Their teeths bumping as they eaten each other lips. Jongin insert his hand to Sehun's pants and hauling him to the wall.

"Talk is cheap. Wanna fuck?"

Sehun shamelessly nod. "Fuck me,"

Jongin grins before mobbing Sehun's lips again. His hand sensually stroking Sehun's back. Jongin can't help, but to laugh.

"I missed you," He said between the rough kiss. His lips tracing down to Sehun's neck while the latter frustratingly grip on Jongin's hair.

"Ugh.." Sehun moaned. His hand down to Jongin's chest.

They were about to remove each other shirt when Sehun push him hard and run to the toilet. He almost kiss the toilet bowl from vomiting.

"Sehun! What's happening? Why are you throwing up?" Jongin panic, rushing to level Sehun. He placed his hand to Sehun's back carefully. "Are you sick? Mom! Mom!" Jongin screams.

His heart racing painfully against his ribs. He can't stand seeing Sehun like this. This will traumatized him forever.

After flashing the toilet, Sehun faced him. Both of them are pale. Jongin must be horrified. He cupped Sehun's hand and caress his cheeks using his thumb.

"You okay, baby?" Jongin voice was low and scared. His eyes dwelling with his tears.

Sehun smiles. Jongin scoop Sehun's waist to stand them up. "I'm pregnant, Ni."

Jongin grips loosen, mouth hanging. "I'm a Daddy?" He asks, fantastic.

When Sehun nod, Jongin claims his lips again, tasting the after-puke lips of Sehun before he storm to the room.

"Mom! Mom!" Jongin runs to his mother. Sehun following him behind.

Mrs. Kim spun around. Jongin jumps to hugs his mother tightly. "Mom! I'm a Daddy! I'm going to be father! You're a grandma now, Mom!"

And that moment, Jongin cried in happiness. Sehun felt warm. He felt ease. This is how he honestly felt when Chanyeol broke the news that he's pregnant.

Mrs. Kim chuckles as she return the hug. "I'm happy for both of you." She release him and walks towards Sehun to gave him a warm hug, too. "I'm glad you're really a family now. You know, I love you since the beginning Jongin introduce you to us. I even told you that I will disown Jongin if he made you cried." She whispers, motherly. Sehun misses his mom. He should visit them, too. "Thank you for bringing happiness to my son, My dear."

Jongin butts in and tuck Sehun. "Did I ever tell that I love you? God, I love you so damn much." Says Jongin, as if turning his eyes into heart shapes.

Sehun playfully pinch Jongin's nose bridge. "And I love you. More than enough."

"Marry me."

"Did I just witness my son proposed without holding a ring? Is that how I raise you?"

Jongin chokes while Sehun burst to laughter. "Mom!"


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin walks sleepy towards the kitchen dorm where Sehun preparing their breakfast. Water dripping at the tip of his bangs. Lips automatically curve up as he catch onto Sehun.

"Good morning," Jongin brush his lips to Sehun's left cheek before enclosing the latter into his strong arms. Jongin dance their body a little.

Sehun turn his head sideways, "Morning,"

Jongin peck another kiss while still swaying their body. He let his hand rub Sehun's baby bump slowly and blowing his neck to tickles him. Sehun let out a whimper.

This was become their daily routine since Jongin lives with Sehun. His boyfriend will take care of the house, prepares for Jongin's work attire, cook his meal, and waiting him to get home.

Jongin never feel ecstasy until Sehun happened in his life. He was used to be the playboy who loves partying around, playing and wasting. But Sehun is his life changer. Suddenly, he wants to get serious. To be in a relationship with him. He likes the idea of settle down with him. And he loved. _For real._

That was why when Sehun broke up with him, he felt suicidal, the fear of waking up knowing Sehun was not there anymore, and the unbearable pain which made him cried all night. He never wish to let him go. He begged. Those people who's calling him asshole for breaking up with Sehun, they'd be in tears if they ever read his mind.

God maybe still good to him because he brought Sehun's back to his life with a blessing baby who tightened their relationship more.

Jongin met Sehun's gaze when he spun around. Sehun's lower lip pouting. Jongin's hands rest to Sehun's butt, squeezing a little.  
   
“Love, what's wrong?” Asked him.  
   
“I'm fat. You know I'm fat! Why aren't you saying anything?” Sehun said, sulking. Jongin kept mum. He knows Sehun gaining weight because of the baby doing. Why would says such word? He sees Sehun having a hard time because of their baby. Throwing up after he ate. Waking up in the middle of the night because baby's kicking, all Jongin could do was lift Sehun's shirt and pampered his tummy with a soft kisses until the baby calm down. Need to satisfied the baby's craving especially the carrots. Sehun gaining weight isn't a problem for Jongin. He just want to be there always with Sehun though he complains a lot how the smell of his barfs. “Why are you looking at me like that?”  
   
Jongin shot a fixed intent look yet admiringly. “Like what? You're the center of my entire universe? The best damn thing happened to me? You're the only beautiful my eyes ever landed for? That I will literally lost my mind if you leave me? Or I would do everything for you? All the statement are true. I ain't denying.”  
   
Because for Jongin, Sehun is his beautiful serenade, the kind of beat. He's not one of the kind, he's only kind of man. He is the dance he would love to dance, the music he'd love to listen. And he wouldn't trade him for anybody, to anything this world would offer.  
   
Sehun shook his head. Kindly offer a smile, “Sounds cheeky but no.. you looked at me like you see _the_ worth of living because of me.” He breathes. Massaging Jongin's earlobe. “You have the eyes that telling story, Ni. Expressive and soft. I can read you based the way you look at me.” Sehun slides his hand to Jongin's waist. “I'm the plan you want to engineer. I'm the law you willing to obey. I'm the home you look for after the long tiring day. And I'm the person who you'll share how's your day went.”  
   
Jongin's heart fluttered. His lips parted. Is that how he looked at Sehun? He made him sounds Jongin whipped and smitten to him. Well no one says he wasn't. Jongin worship all of Sehun does.  
   
Jongin chuckles, “In conclusion, I'm very inlove with you. In all ways, in all angle.”  
   
“In all reason, no aftermath question." Sehun released his waist. Folding Jongin's sleeves neatly. “That's enough in the morning. You still have work, my love.” He told Jongin before giving another morning kiss.  
   
That was every morning goes on. Jongin always have the motivation.  
 

  * **First month of having a baby**



 

Sehun and Jongin tried hard to diaper their babies. Jongin can't imagine he made a twin with Sehun. The babies are small and look alike. Not only the ckeeks are pink, but the whole face of their babies. With a small nose, their tiny lips, and sleepy eyes. Jongin had a life and death experience when Sehun giving a birth. Sehun almost broke his fingers when he grip him that day. It was all worth it when he saw their babies. He cried in ecstasy that he never stop saying _I love you's_ to Sehun's ear for giving him a wonderful babies.  
  
“You two are novice. God, I already show you how to diaper a baby!” Chanyeol voice arouse, palm on his forehead.  
  
Sehun and Jongin step back and let him do what their supposed to do. They both unexperienced. They don't even know how to hold the babies without thinking they might broke their bones.  
  
“Never knew it was hard.” Jongin whispers to Sehun.  
  
Sehun agrees.  
  
“Chase and Page? Seriously, can't you come up for better name?” Junmyeon nag.  
  
The lovers glares at him. Ready to throw a fit. “Chase is cool!” Jongin fires back. “He'll be chase by many. I can visual him roaming around, all eyes following him.” He back hug Sehun and bite his shoulder lightly.  
  
“Page is awesome. My baby will be the page turner.” Sehun eyebrows perk up. “He'll be the story everyone wants to read up.”  
  
Baekhyun fakes a cry. “Why you two shares a braincells?!”  
  
Jongdae pounds him. “I cannot with you two.”  
  
Yixing only went to Chanyeol's side to help him.  
  
“Make babies and have a fancy name! Don't bother my babies' name!” Jongin exclaims.  
  
“Whatever you say, dumb.” Jongdae said. “When will you two get married?”  
  
Sehun turn around. Jongin cups his face quickly. “What wedding you wish for?” He asked Jongin. Not minding the stares of others.  
  
Jongin don't know. He don't mind being grand or not. He don't mind being civil or not. He only wish when he get married, to someone who never will he think to cheat. If he gets married, he make sure that his lover get him excited to be at home after the tiring work. Mind you, he don't even think to get married before he met Sehun.  
  
After a long pause of staring Sehun, he smirk. “Wedding that will make you my husband.”  
  
And if he get married, that titles and vows _only_ for Oh Sehun.  
  
Sehun flushed and cling to Jongin's more.  
  
“Fuck, repeat what he said Jongdae.” Baekhyun snaps. “I'm not jealous.”  
  
“I'll marry you someday. Don't pressure me!” Jongdae roars. Covering his body as if Baekhyun trying to rape him.  
  
Junmyeon jogs to Yixing. “Let's get married right now.”  
  
Yixing chuckles before pulling Junmyeon into hug. “Yeah, yeah. Let's get married.”  
  
“Wait, wait! Hello, people? I'm here? Single? Don't make me outcast!” Chanyeol snorts, glaring, that make his eyes big.  
  
Sehun chuckles at the complains of his bestfriend. Jongin his arms around his waist. “Get some balls and confess.”  
  
Chanyeol met Kyungsoo on the hospital way back and he was under of spell in crush at first sight.  
  
“Sounds easy, but no. Kyungsoo will only stomp my balls without mercy. No thanks,” Chanyeol dramatically said.  
  
They all exchange wide glances, not because of what he said. But because Chase smiled! Like he was teasing him, too.  
  
“You see that? You see that? My baby smiled!” Jongin screams proudly to all of them.  
  
Sehun only cheers for him. He felt ease and contentment.  
  


  * **Who's alarming and who's calm  
**



  
When others sleep at this midnight. Jongin woke up when Page wailing out of the sudden. He was freaking out and almost trip to reach the babies' cribs. He spoon Page to laid in his arms. Jongin could feel his heart breaks at the sight of his baby's tears. He will never used to see them crying.  
  
“Sssh, baby.” He mumbled, kissing his forehead. Swaying him a little, but the baby don't stop crying. “Sssh, baby. Please stop crying.” He begs.  
  
Page cries more loudly.  
  
“Page, baby, please. Stop crying baby.”  
  
Jongin wants to be eaten up when Chase started to wails, too. He was really freaking out. He don't know how to stop them crying. He don't want to wake up Sehun because he already taking care of them when he was at work.  
  
He shift Page to his left arm while getting Chase to his right arm. Chase little fist accidentally punch Jongin's face from crying loudly.  
  
“Are you two in the contest of who'll cry loudly? Babies, stop crying. Don't wake up your Papa.”  
  
They don't listen as they continue to cry more. “Babiiiiiiiiies,” Jongin plead in a low sounds.  
  
Sehun showed infront of him. Holding to bottles of milk. They both have a messy hair and really lack of sleeps.  
  
“You should wake me up.” Sehun told him. “Come on, baby. Here's your milk.” Sehun said, getting Chase to Jongin. He give the other bottles to Jongin. “They are just hungry.” He said calmly.  
  
Sehun lullaby Chase while feeding him his milk. Right an instant Chase stops. But Page still crying even Jongin gave him the bottle.  
  
“What should I do to him?” Jongin wanted to cry along for not making Page stops crying. Why his baby don't get tired of crying?! It was because Jongin asking Sehun for another round whenever they make love?  
  
Sehun put Chase in their bed. He gets the pillow on Chase's side for protection. Jongin offers the crying baby to Sehun. No second passed, Page wails dies.  
  
Jongin pouts. He beg for their babies to stops crying, but Sehun easily makes them shut as soon as he carried them.  
  
Otherwise of feeling jealous, he thinks he just fell for Sehun even more.  
  
–  
  
Jongin rush to get home when he receives a phone call from Sehun. He was nearly having heart attack as he hears Sehun's panic voice and sobs. He rattles the distance of their bedroom.  
  
He swing the door open to witness Sehun sobbing in the bed with Chase securing in his arms.  
  
“What happened?”

"Jongiiiiiin," Sehun called, meeting him halfway. "His fever doesn't cool down. I'm freaking out already because he never cried. I don't know what pains him." He sobs even more when Jongin envelope him. He suddenly worried when he checks Chase forehead. He's burning hot. "Jongin, what to do? He never cry. What? Our baby, Jongin. And Page, he's the one who was crying. Like he was crying in behalf of his brother. Page just got sleep. Jongin, our babies."

Jongin get Chase from Sehun. "Hey, calm down. We'll bring him to hospital, okay? Get Page and the babies bag. He'll be okay. Stop crying, too."

In times like this, Jongin was the calm one and stood for Sehun who never stops sobbing for their babies.

  * **First step, first talk, and first touch  
**



Jongin and Sehun barely have time for themselves, for each other. They both focus on their babies' need first.

Time flies, the babies growing fast. Chase resembles Sehun's more while Page resembles Jongin.

Chase got Sehun's lips, eyes, hair, and eyebrows. He takes Jongin's ear, nose, and skin color.

Page got Sehun's lips too, nose, hair, and milky skin. He takes Jongin's eyes, eyebrows, and ear. Page also has this mannerism of sticking butt even he was just a baby.

"Chase come back here!" Jongin shouts in frustration while checking Page on the other side. Naked Chase crawl speedy that frustrates Jongin some more. "Page, don't remove your diaper!"

Page gave a big smiles without any teeth.

He begun to chase his baby Chase. Now he regret why he name Chase after the word chase. God, his baby took the name literally.

Aft spooning Chase on the floor, he runs afterwards. Page succeed removing his diaper and crawl away from Jongin.

Why their babies has a lot of energy when they supposed to sleep?! He can't believe he made a babies with massive energy. Jongin perhaps has a lot of energy when making them. 

Chase pee directly to Jongin's shirt. "Chase!"

Page, on the other hand, not intend to hit the bowl of cereal and spills all over the floor.

Jongin only sighs. "Your Papa will kill me." At that thought, he wanted to yelps for his life.

"I just left for an hour, but our house already disaster!" Speaking, Sehun appeared, holding a plastic bags of their babies milk. And had a murderous expression.

Jongin's doomed.

\--

Sehun bathing Chase.

Jongin playing with Page. He stand him up. "C'mon, baby. You're stronger than the marine. Take a baby step, please? For Daddy?"

Jongin baby talk him. Persuading his baby to the walk.

Page mouth hanging and blink to his father.

"You can do it, baby." He encourage him. Jongin smiling at him, as if Page understand him. His smiles faltered when Page broke a dying weep. "Why, why are you crying? What? Babyyy, stop." Jongin tried to calm him down. Giving him his pacifier which he spit out. "Sehun!" He calls out.

Sehun come up with Chase giggling within his hold. "What did you do again?" He eyed Jongin.

Gulping, he pointed the baby. "I just asked him to walk! He just cried all of the sudden!"

Sehun knows Jongin can't handle their babies crying. "Page baby, go cry some more. Give Daddy a panic attack."

Page being a good son to Sehun, he follows. His baby yelps real hard.

"I hate you!"

Sehun hears Jongin screams when he leave them together. Jongin don't know how to make baby stop. He offers everything he can just to stop Page.

Poor Jongin.

Sehun's back with a fully clothes Chase. He freed him to crawl on the floor. Page already playing with his toys and crawl to meet Chase.

Jongin pouting, walking at him. "They hate me, don't they?"

Sehun feels he has three kid to baby.

"We all love you, okay?"

Jongin bear a chuckles before kissing Sehun. Afterwards, his thumb pushed Sehun's bottom-middle lip.

"I miss this lips. God, babies stealing you to me. Why I'm allowing them?!"

"Because they are your babies. You loved them." Sehun gave him a chaste lips before peeping over Jongin's shoulder to watch the two little chick.

Jongin place an hand to Sehun's butt before turning around to watch them too.

They saw Chase little hand clasp Page's. Sehun find it adorable. A brother protectively his brother. Chase takes after Jongin's sweetness. Sehun rest his head to Jongin's shoulder.

"I loved them, Sehun. I love you. Thank you for being the biggest part of my life."

Sehun was supposed to response, but their babies tried to reach the baby cart. They was about to hold them when the babies stand up together and take two steps before plopping down on the floor again. The babies giggles showing their pink gums and looked around.

The babies starts to mope to Sehun and Jongin's direction.

They both stunned. They just witness their babies walking together!

\--

They all in the bedroom. Chase were sitting in Jongin's stomach while he was lying in the matress. Chase playing his father nipples. Blame Sehun for this.

When Sehun was pregnant he never stop reading educational book which Chanyeol's idea. According to him, his Professor said when you read educational book while pregnant, the baby will be studious and smart when they grow up.

Sehun applies, he read mathematical and anatomy's book every night!

However, Chase seems to adopt the anatomy. Other than playing Jongin's nipples, Chase loves touching his little tits or sucks his baby thumb.

He don't even like sleeping everywhere other than the bed. Sehun said Chase must be made in bed.

Sehun and Page are on the floor. Page throwing his toys. But keeping the mathematical symbols of the box. Jongin guess Page adopt the mathematical thing. He loves looking at his favorite and when one lost in his sight, he'll starts to cry.

And Page much love sleeping in the floor. He must be made in floor. He loves when someone pampering kiss his tummy. Page maybe the one who kicking Sehun when his pregnant to get a kisses from Jongin.

Atleast, Sehun and Jongin both good in any position. They made a cute and fluffy babies.

"Say Daddy," Jongin told Chase. "Da-ddy."

Chase ignore him. He reach Jongin's underarm's hair and pulled.

"Chase!"

Sehun sat Page to Jongin's too, at the back of Chase. He sink in Jongin's lower abdomen to support their babies from falling.

"Y'all so heavy! Why you torturing me?!" Jongin complains yet happiness painted in his face.

Sehun chuckles. "Say Daddy, babies. Let your Dad be happy."

"You hear your Papa! Say Daddy to me!" Jongin pointed them a finger jokingly.

"Daddy. Daddy. Say it, baby." Sehun said. "Remember Daddy spoils you a lot in toys because he can't resist you two making goo-goo eyes. Pays and make Daddy happy now."

Jongin amused to Sehun. Whenever they went to groceries and babies started to eyed a toys. Jongin will buy them immediately at the sight of their babies goo-goo eyes. But Sehun told him to not spoils them. That he should learn to resist. Sehun was the disciplinary of the kids. Now Sehun used that to their babies. _Cute_.

Chase and Page kept mum.

"I won't give you a milk." Sehun threatened.

Well, Sehun may not want to spoils them in material things like Jongin, but he spoils them in their milks, vitamins, and healthy shakes that for babies. Jongin was the one who complains because their baby getting big and chubby. A chubby baby a healthy baby in Sehun's logic.

"Nyaddy,"

"Ppa,"

Sehun stiff and witness Jongin's be in tears. He drag their babies lightly to kissed them. Sehun reach the corner of Jongin's eyes to wipe the tears. He held their babies and yank forward to gave a soft love kisses to Jongin's plump lips. A real first touch after having all the time to their babies.

"Yah, Jongin! I'm not seducing you! Why your animal awaken?!" He breathes in horror after he feels the beast poking his butt.

Jongin glares. He covers their babies ear in his both hand. "Don't say that word. They might follow me! Aaaaand, excuse you love, seducing me or not, you always have the power awaking my animal! Don't blame me for being weak around you!"

Sehun smirks, "Do you want to make another baby?" He asked Jongin in his husky voice, way seductively.

"Sehun, no! God, don't tease me or I'll let our babies watch us having a multiple sex."

Jongin had a hard time. He is in a life and death situation. Sehun laughs roars. And their babies chuckles as if they understand his agony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This supposed to have a sad ending lol but since it was a love month okay. 😂 Thank you for reading 💋

**Author's Note:**

> Just love 세키이 ❤️ Let's be happy, Sekaist! 💓


End file.
